MY WITCH 34: Hallowe'en
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: It's Halloween, and everyone's ready for a party.. But it's Elyon's birthday too, and what does she want exactly?  sorry it's late - I was ill a few weeks back and got backtracked a few eps .
1. Chapter 1

**The Celts believed that there is a material world that we live in, and a supernatural world occupied by strange creatures, gods, elves, and the spirits of the dead. Twice a year (end of February and end of October), the borders between these worlds become thin, and you can pass between the worlds. **

**The Celts thought that, on the night of October 31, supernatural creatures would pass through the veil between worlds and would walk our world. **

**Some people feared that ghosts and magical creatures might cause trouble. So the people dressed up in costumes. Some believed that the costumes would frighten away the creatures. Others believed that the magical creatures would be fooled into thinking that the costumed people were also magical – and leave them alone.**

"I.. Like it?" Hay Lin hung her head, upside down, off the end of the bed. And smiled as Caleb stood before her. He looked like a tattooed version of Tarzan. "What? Rebel Tarzan?"

"What?" Hay rolled around and sat up as he stared blankly down at himself, and then frowned deeply. "I'm not a Tarzan. I'm a Várvaros. Wild, cunning, savage barbarians, who roam over the Metaworld.. They were in Meridian's shadows for six months last year!"

Hay Lin grinned at that; swinging her legs now in her sitting position and beaming at the way he bore his teeth as he told her enthusiastically. "Well here you're either Tarzan or a boy in a green skirt."

"Hay Lin! Skáse, as if you would know what a Várvaros was anyway. You cannot _appreciate _the authenticity of my costume!" Hay Lin pulled her fingers through her hair as Caleb frowned heavily; pouting, though he tried to hide it with his creased forehead and glaring green eyes. "And what are _you_?"

"I'm.. A WITCH!" Hay Lin stood proudly, in a homemade costume with great floaty lilac sleeves and a netted shawl which fell loosely over the crooks of her elbows; barely holding on. "I'm a special witch! My own brand of witchiness!"

Caleb sighed at that, and Hay Lin only grinned at his usual exasperation. And if he wanted to say anything about her personally-adulated eccentrics, he could just explain why he changed his mind about coming to the party. Hay Lin's inner sources guessed it might be something to thank Cornelia for - the blonde who'd been avoiding him.. He obviously missed her. "Bah, you should know better than to try to dress as a witch. And the closest witches are mostly blind now anyway, so they'd never dress gracefully - Phobos had those he could find in the Metaworld's eyes torn out, so that they couldn't _'foresee'_."

Hay Lin might have scrunched her nose at that, had her smile not stretched from ear to ear, and she grinned at his noise of surprise as she squeezed him in a hug, "You think I'm graceful?"

"Uh.." Caleb scratched his head a little and Hay Lin laughed as he went a little red, ".. Is that all you got from that? I was insulting your costume Hay-"

"That's so sweet!"

**...**

"That's what you're wearing?" Will felt her cheeks flush as she scowled at Irma, who slapped her hand over her mouth for the unenthusiastic tone she'd used. "-Will, I- I mean.. No seriously, is _that _it?"

"Hey!" Will frowned, as Irma shifted in her own purple dress, because Will didn't feel much like dressing up. She didn't feel much like anything tonight, but getting into her bed and enjoying the sweet dreams that were so good she could almost feel Caleb's lips brush her own; almost, but not quite. But she realized now that she was never going to get away with what she'd worn; nothing differing from her usual wear, except that she'd ventured to a slightly better pair of jeans - these ones weren't torn to shreds at the bottom. "It's not like we're kids anymore.."

"Nor, Will Vandom, are we boys." Will frowned at that; because Irma had never seemed interested in whether or not she looked nice, and Will pulled her baggy coat tight to her body; shrinking away from the comment which was plain mean. "Usually, I love the whole _hoyden _look, but this is Halloween Will! And besides, Caleb's not a kid either, but even _he _is dressing up."

"He's coming?" Will cringed at how interested she sounded, but Irma only beckoned her in, and Will wasn't sure whether or not to follow the devilish smirk. "I only mean, because he didn't really seem to be interested, and I.. Oh, God.. _Why_ do you own that?"

"Nicked it off of Hay Lin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh.. Wow." Taranee had never been much of a _young-spirit _costume wearer, though she'd expected Irma to wear something scarier than a dress. Taranee herself had decided to go for her own, funky Amelia Earheart, with zebra prints and flashy colours which she was sure would impress Hay Lin.. But then again.. "Will, are you in a dress?"

Will didn't even take notice of her though; staring down at the dark Lolita that suited Will somehow perfectly.. And she didn't doubt the girl's reasoning for wearing it; maroon and black, with a loose corset that would no doubt relate slightly to Caleb's age of women. "I- ..I-"

"Will is borrowing this from me, which I happened to borrow from Hay Lin, because Will thought she'd be funny and turn up in jeans." Irma grinned cockily, as Taranee gaped at the girl's sheer.. Weirdness.. And Will seemed to find her voice.

"I look stupid!" The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, and Taranee raised an eyebrow, because Will looked a great deal of things, but stupid was not one of them.. She kinda looked _nice_. And if it wasn't for the lack of enthusiasm she had for Will's silly crush on a warchild, she'd probably stress her to wear it. "It's not even Halloweeny, and I always look stupid in dr-"

"You look brilliant! And Cal- boys will love it!" Taranee frowned at that; wondering how much Irma knew, and why Will hadn't bothered to say that she'd told more people.. And she hadn't really told Taranee at all... But Taranee found herself distracted as Will crossed her arms even more forcibly, and Cornelia stepped into the still open door behind her. "Here, look, sure Will looks hot?"

Cornelia - in a long floaty skirt and tasteful pink vest-top, that only enhanced her beauty by ten times at least - seemed startled by that, and raked her eyes over Will's unnatural outfit. "Oh.. Y-yeah.. You look even better than me Will."

**...**

"It'll be your birthday today then.." Elyon stared down at the meal in front of her; a breakfast that she'd barely manage to eat half of, and found her heart racing as Prince Phobos' eyes burned into her skull. She had been right; it had worked: every day now, Prince Phobos would call her to every meal, and he'd often ask for walks with her. He'd even told her about Will Vandom's new powers and above the jitters that simply came from his searing gaze, Elyon was nervous _because _of those powers. "I suppose you'll be wanting something.. The Tradition of Earth."

"Yeah.." She was sick of this; of this game where he'd only come closer if she distanced herself, and she was sick of Will Vandom ruining everything. "Yeah, I want something."

It was Lord Cedric had suggested it; well, he'd suggested consultation, but Elyon had always been the only one - who's powers could impress the prince, and Will Vandom wasn't about to change that.

"I want to talk to Will Vandom." She wanted to kill Will Vandom, and she was sure she'd come close. One, _final _row. Will's power against hers and Elyon was sure she'd be free of Will forever. And she had a lot of time - here in the lonely castle, now that she was avoiding the young Prince unless prearranged - so she'd read a lot of books. And she'd read about duels, and wars on Earth too. "I want to challenge her."


	3. Chapter 3

"An interesting proposal.." Lord Cedric stood, trying not to say whether he was for or against, whilst Prince Phobos sat back in his Prince Phobos could only assume, that Elyon was getting her wickedness from somewhere, but even _he _was impressed with the idealism.

"She wants to fight my war." It was only a single gesture, but Elyon's macabre nature would surely only intensify; whether she won the battle or lost.. And more people wanted to find her than Will. The guardian leader; she'd effectively spat in his face, then nearly killed his warlord. Fooling all with a child's face, and asking favors.. He'd humored her; he'd humored himself for a while, and he'd honestly believed in her rapturous honesty - or which words had seemed such a way - and kindly spirit. But a hypocrite as any, is the girl who dictates about dictatorship. "And I am going to let her."

A smirk, then, crossed the younger Lord's face against the man's will, and Prince Phobos found a grin crossing his. He would be aware, Lord Cedric was smirking on the reclaim of lost pride, but Prince Phobos only wondered who would die. He couldn't honestly care less if it were Elyon; he'd bestow what power she had, and have gained the throne a much more honest man - the sheer torment on the guardian out-of-bounds' face, fueling his need to show her. If Will Vandom didn't want him to touch her, _he _wouldn't ever do so. "Yo- _The _Keeper could easily be-"

"I'm not so sure. I don't think that at _full strength _my mother could raise a mountain." And Prince Phobos wasn't sure what had stunned the Lord. Mention of his mother, or the implication of Elyon's death.

**...**

Will Vandom didn't move a muscle, and doubted that running would be an option in this thing. And she knew that it was Hay Lin's, and she knew that it was Halloween, but all she could think of was Mr Lair giving her a look, in the rear-view mirror of the car before they took off. "You know _Taranee_, that boy Nigel still likes you."

"Don't listen to her T. He's _Uriah Dunn_'s friend."

"Oh, shut up! He hardly seems to be like them!"

"Even so. I bet he's caught something!"

Maybe it wasn't something she should worry about. Mr Lair always gave her a look; she'd generally put it down to the fire - some, unrepented guilt because it had been at his house, but Will really didn't need that look tonight. In a dress. Almost at the Silver Dragon. _Walking _to the school. With a boy who'd kissed her earlier this week and didn't seem to even remember it. "Would you both be quiet! I'm _not _interested!"

Will frowned as Irma smirked and Cornelia pouted at that. "Well, then you should stop smiling like that whenever we talk about him. _'Oh, Nigel! He is so nice, and so cute, and so'-_"

"I don't say stuff like that!"

"You're eyes do! All glazed and droopy and happy.."

"Irma, I thought you were on _my _side!"

It had all been adrenaline anyway.. He'd done it to Cornelia too.. He probably had lots of girls, just waiting to be kissed - so that his heroism seemed more heroic. Though he didn't seem the type.. And he always seemed fairly new at kissing and stuff.. And.. "Okay, that's us. Now get out of my car before I arrest you for police disturbance."

"Oh, please do. Just cuff Corny to the inside of this car, and you'll really see a police disturbance." Will felt her back straightening, and her entire body tensing against the chair as the girls got out on either side of her, and Irma pecked her father's cheek before doing the same, and she wish he'd just take her home, and she'd left her jeans at Irma's, and she really was starting to feel queasy, and she knew fine that she looked horrible, and wasn't Caleb anti-party or something? Why was he even coming? Why was she bothering to g- "Will?"

"Huh?"

"Coming?" Will shook her head, but undid her belt after another glance from Irma's father, and decided that it didn't matter what Caleb thought.. It had to be better than being _'That girl who nearly died in my garden'_ all night, and Will slammed the door; ignoring Irma's lazy grinning, and Cornelia slightly pitying smile. What did they know anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It would have to be _when _the front door opened, and the feminine voices, _and Irma's voice_[0] came filtering down the stairs, that Caleb had recalled exactly what Will had said to him one morning - the reason he'd adopted wearing pajama bottoms - and had begun feeling terribly _exposed_. "Oh. My. Word."

"What?" Caleb felt his throat closing up as Irma smiled at him; feeling a discomfort as her eyes raked over the outfit, and he really wish he hadn't done it. Though he didn't really think of anything else to wear.. He didn't want to just be himself; something Cornelia had thought as being a fabulous idea, though he didn't like to think about being _an evil_, never mind Will's undoubtedly long speech about his lack of being _fun_. But Irma was the one who never cared..

And he wasn't sure whether she was going to laugh at him, or tell him to put something on, but all he could think was that Taranee was staring at him, and Hay Lin had squealed in delight from upstairs, and that Cornelia had come in smirking, and that everyone was staring at him, and that Will would be upstairs and- "My God, marry me Caleb."

"What?" Caleb cursed, because his voice had travelled a few octaves higher, and Cornelia had snorted, but they were all still staring, and he decided that it was getting warmer in here, but he wasn't even wearing anything, and maybe he could just not go, because as much as Hay Lin was generally innocent, she was still Irma's friend and maybe he'd done it wrong or maybe-

"Gawd, you're hot!" He was. And he really doubted that this was a healthy temperature to be at; even on Earth, where everything was warmer, and he jumped about three feet when Irma's icy hands hit his chest, "Jesus, did you like make a deal with the devil for this body?"

"Irma, shut up!" Caleb shrank away as Irma said something about being totally unreal, and he felt his chest tightening. He opened his mouth to tell her to shove off - it certainly wasn't the first time she'd seen him like this, and he knew she was making fun of him. "Would you just get-"

"Look! She's in my dress!" And Caleb bit his lip, before he spurted a laugh. Because Hay Lin had dragged Will into the room, and the scowl on Will's face just said it all. Though he found himself regretting it when her fierce eyes shot to him.

And the laughing subsided when he realized it wasn't so much anger, than embarrassment, and he took the seconds to look at her; wishing she hadn't worn that.. "No, I mean- It's nice, I just.. You don't seem particularly excited to be wearing it.."

Caleb felt his shoulders droop as she turned away; pulling her jacket off of Hay Lin, who'd probably wrestled it from her to show him that it really was her dress - not that he'd know, because it seemed more like it'd been made specially for Will rather than anyone else.. Even the fact that it hung from her, a little too big, looked specially done, and if it wasn't a compromising height for Metamoor's standards - it ending just above her knees - he'd easily mistake her for some sort of nobility; possibly in a slightly casual manner, for the lack of heavy pointless diamonds that hung around most _Lady_'s necks, but she really did look.. Pretty. Then again, she didn't need a dress for that, because maybe it made her look worse - she looked far more beautiful when she just relaxed, and Caleb forgot his embarrassment as Irma slapped his head and announced that they were leaving. "Get your asses out of here! We're going to be late."

* * *

><p>[0] Caleb's very own joke.. Thinking <em>like <em>Irma, _about _Irma - I think it's self explanatory in their type of friendship :L


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Cedric found himself in contemplation, as Prince Phobos stood before him. Prince Phobos must think he was being humorous, for the suggestion not to take her. And Cedric smirked for all the reasons he knew the Prince would be going to Earth himself. After all, it was Hallow's eve - Cedric knew, the night that the evils awoke, and walked among the human world.

And Elyon had happily opened the portal for him to do so, and Cedric felt his unease growing. Because if this was it; the final battle, then he should surely ready the arms', as death of a guardian would surely breach for war. "My Prince.. Shall I call the guard?"

"For what?" This, Cedric was always sure, was the reasoning behind Phobos not yet attaining his goals. The rebellion would have died long ago, but Prince Phobos stumbled clumsily through nonchalant lack of care. Ignorant egotism would be the prince's fail, and Cedric would be sure to tell the man of this fact as he laughed. Phobos laughed. A light mirth, rather than the cackle that ought be due, according to Earth tribute. But then again, Prince Phobos was not the evil sorcerer whom planned to kill off the royal family. "Tonight, everything will change."

Tonight, Phobos truly was the Prince; in velvet satins of black and dark ruby - the colour of blood becoming regal on the young man, who for tonight would be inviting his mislead lady to the castle. "That, I cannot disagree with."

After all; Caleb was the one walking around in deceit, and Lord Cedric had known the boy to pledge even help from witches.

**...**

Will could feel him staring at her. And she'd twice already bitten back retorts on exactly what was under _his _jacket, because he hadn't really said anything wrong.. And it wasn't really anything to make fun of anyhow; Caleb looked good and he knew it. He always knew it, and she had always hated it.. She hated it now, because somewhere along the line he'd almost been embarrassed by his looks, and he'd said that he'd- "Wait.."

Everyone had stopped at that, and she flushed at the realization of having had spoken out loud, but found her eyes rebelliously drawing to Caleb, who seemed startled by what was probably a fairly curious look.. Because he's said his 'brother' had.. That his 'brother' was..

"Nevermind." Will shook it away; whatever Caleb had said about being handsome.. He'd been confused probably.. In pain.. She faintly recalled having had kicked him in the.. "It doesn't matter, I just.."

And everyone seemed to roll their eyes and continue walking, whilst Will felt herself growing red to match the dress, as Caleb continued to stare at her strangely. She groaned, though, only when he slowed to walk beside her, "Y'know.. I meant it.. If you're wondering.. You do look pretty in a dress.. If that was what you were thinking.. I didn't mean to laugh, you onl-"

"Oh.. No.. That's not what I was thinking, I just.." And she found herself staring at him again, and looking for a flaw.. And wondering.. Because in so many ways he and Phobos were.. But they were.. "Caleb, what happened to the queen of Meridian?"

He swallowed at that and she wondered.. It was all a bit foggy, but adultery, she was sure, wasn't above Kings and Queens back in the day.. And when she looked. When she really _really _looked.. "She went missing, with her husband."

He frowned then, and she could swear.. But then again, Escanor was a race, and Will felt her head spinning as she tried to reason with her own mind, because she must be going mad.. But Caleb had said that his _brother_ made him handsome.. But he'd said that they didn't share blood, so they couldn't.. But.. But.. "When was that?"

"Seventeen years ago."

"Oh." Will sighed then, because it didn't fit. Caleb was only.. Though.. "Caleb, are you fifteen, or sixteen?"

She knew she'd gone too far then, because he stopped. And Cornelia's eyes had widened; having had turned her head to look at them from ahead, whilst the others laughed too loud to hear.. And she swallowed as he shook his head quickly, with a cautious fear on his face, "N-no, Will.. I-I'm not.. N-not that.. No.. N-not really.. I don't.."

"Oh, I didn't mean- I'd just assumed- It was silly, and I-"

"Will." Will stopped, as Caleb pushed a finger to her lips to stop her, and she felt incredibly stupid. Though maybe not so much as originally, when he spoke hushed words into her ear. "I'm no heir Will, don't think that I am."

But that wasn't what she'd been thinking..

* * *

><p>Okie, so yeah, I take it we'll all conclude that Will's starting to click things together, and she's wondering if Caleb's some dirty little secret.. Technically, she's damned close, but he's certainly not the King's or Queen's result of adultery, which is the literal train of thought she'd been having. ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Phobos would have to admit, that since the years had gone by - at least the last ten, counting from around his seventeenth year, Prince Phobos had never truly allowed himself to be so impromptu as Will Vandom was asking of him. Never on a squedule, and never failing to grasp at something within him, Will Vandom made her own rules and had only bat conflict when he'd mirrored her efforts. He'd _cheated _as far as she had been concerned, and he did like that many of her words were matched with a fire he'd once known to herald in himself.

It was all a game.

Prince Phobos, however, had come to know his sensibilities over time; immasculated within himself for realization of what he would often have done, but realizing something between fifteen and eighteen, that the Gods themselves were yet to be questioning; thus he must be doing something right. But Will Vandom had challenged that too, or had she? He was yet to be sure, as manhood itself had distracted him, and he had never before allowed himself the ideals of being distracted by a woman.

Either way, he had learned the thin walls between morality, hedonism and that of Satan, though he'd learned to know the name of Lucifer. Perhaps all of the Gods in the skies were calling him back; remorseful of what they'd done - in casting the original Angel from heaven, Prince Phobos could only suppose that his embodiment would be their penance.[0]

But Will Vandom wasn't going to learn alone. The time to mature was now, and if she wanted to play leader with him - without any substantiation to match her accusations - she could play with Elyon first. He was starting to believe less of her than originally, and he would very much like to be proven wrong.[1]

**...**

Caleb felt incredibly hot. In practically nothing, and getting several unwanted looks, Caleb had only recalled once he'd arrived, how claustraphobic _'parties'_ could be. Or perhaps it was the fact that he'd been given yet another oppurtunity to finally spit out the worst, and yet again he'd frozen.. And now Will thought he was a prince? "Hey, you alright?"

Caleb shook his head at Cornelia; not bothering to look up as he methodically rubbed circles into his forehead. Maybe it was some kind of Karma, that he'd come at all. That worn the stupid outfit, knowing that Will was bound to ask, and bound to be more interested than Hay Lin.. Will was always interested. And now she was the last person he'd want to be near, for fear that he'd tell her.. That she'd somehow figure it out.. That he'd just say something else even more incriminating, because he'd not forgotten how clever Will could be.. He'd simply forgotten how much of an idiot _he _was around her. Ironic, nearly, that all of his honesty; his seeming inability to lie to Will when directly questioned, would probably be what revealed that he was an unforgivable liar. "I don't feel well."

"Oh.." He looked up bleakly, and could only barely flicker a movement in the lips to try and smile at her obvious pity. He wasn't entirely sure, when Cornelia had become this; she seemed to say very little, and smile at a kindness, and he much preferred this type of Cornelia, in the sense that he actually believed that this was her that he was seeing. It'd be nice, even, if only what he was seeing wasn't a sad attempt not to seem dejected. Within the last few days she'd been entirely desolate - something he almost entirely based on the lack of her hand prints all over him.. He'd asked Will, too, but the redhead had only said that Cornelia was listening more. She wasn't talking as much. "..Do you want some water? If you want I could get W-"

Will. Caleb felt something in his throat close, as he realized what she was going to say.. Because now he realized why she was so sad.. "Cornelia, you're very important. Don't forget that."

A little tension faded when she smiled; a somber thing of rare humble nature, that suited Cornelia far more than her ego.. At least he'd done something right today.

"I'd very much like a glass of water, Cornelia. Thank you."

* * *

><p>[0] Okay, this is awful when in medieval - I know. Phobos is basically saying that the Gods seem to be on his side, and he thinks that he may be in some form of 'reborn' version of Lucifer, because he seems to fit the profile quite securely: Lucifer was a beautiful man, whom was always covered in Jewels and golds, and was also cast down, beneath God and Jesus (in this it would probably easily relate to his mother and Elyon). The reason Lucifer was cast from heaven was that he was too proud, and basically campaigned that he was better than Jesus (Elyon *cough cough*). Prince Phobos thinks that everything he is doing is a test, and that even though he's realized that it's evil, and possibly doesn't like what he's doing 'the Gods' are yet to strike against him or send him a sign - as far as he sees ;) - to stop him, so he can't be on the wrong track. Let's just say, this is religion going very wrong; we have a rather twisted mindset here, even though his language shows how intelligent he is.<p>

[1] And this is just a bit immature really, but in fancy words - he's basically saying that she's just a little girl, and she'll have to grow up to be worthy of his prescence in any sense: fairly rich, considering he's also admitting that he was 'distracted' by her (his shallow reasoning for her getting the last word etc) and that he's only mad _because _she effectively 'won' the arguement.


	7. Chapter 7

My laptop? It was **_meant _**to arrive last Tuesday. When it will actually be here? No telling. :'(

* * *

><p>It had taken more than he'd originally expected to find her, though Prince Phobos smiled when his eyes rested on the girl; standing, smiling at the young children around her - he supposed they were her guardians. He'd honestly almost hoped for Caleb; to see the reaction of his arrival.. Until of this year, Caleb had never seemed much other than of a fully controlled spectrum of professionallism. Cold. Distant. Phobos heard rumor of him being angry in his hiding though. But there was little time to contemplate; Prince Phobos had already found, when darkest chocolate eyes shot to him, as if they'd heard his thoughts.<p>

And as she pushed through; as she left her guardians, and slowly made her way through heavy crowds; Prince Phobos smiled at the fact that shadows seemed to do everything for her. Masking her, yet illuminating the whiteness of her skin; the roundness of her face; turning to a soft point at her chin. The dress looked entirely rifined, in the same sense as she looked dainty _in _it. _Botanica Magnifica. _She was a rare and beautiful flower, even amidst her youth. And he forgot his anger and resentment, as she shone with a stubborn sense of command in her eyes; precious, delicate childhood still her face.

A smile was the least he could do, as he recalled what it was to look down on her. "Prince Phobos. Nice mask, I could hardly tell it was you."

Profane insolence then. He smirked widely down at her. "I come with no plans of cheating."

She guffawed a sneering laugh at that, and raised an incredious eyebrow that seemed to only appeal him to rattle her. A sign of her disbelief, that only drew him in to playing a game he doubted she was aware of. It was becoming hard to differenciate, when she was so mature, as to this being her true body, and the other being... "Oh really? So you're here for the party?"

"No, no.." Phobos could only bathe his eyes over her _costume _with finding humor in that she was so young now. And yet _so _old. "I come with an invitation of my own, and I'd like for you to know, but my sister has requested that I not elude you in any way by revealing her proposal. For I am not the one inviting you."

Her eyes had flashed up at that, and he knew he had her interest as she glanced.. Prince Phobos grinned and breathed verbal mirth as she darted to find Caleb's approval, though he only appeared to sought the eyes and laugh of her guardian. Dressed as Várvaros no less. Without his guidance though, she looked back with him in surety. "Elyon wants to see me.."

"Entirely, in fact I think it's more of a rival that she's looking for than tranquility."

**...**

Cornelia smiled warily, as the entire party washed past her; everything seemed dull, and she found that even in denial, she would always be a little more than fond of Caleb. She liked that he didn't like the things that she liked. She liked that he was more mature.. She liked that he was respectful, now, even if he wasn't so much at the start.. She liked that he saw when she was feeling lonely, even if sometimes it slipped right past his eyes. He'd been far too excited about Will... But what Will had said today.. "You aren't.. Are you?"

"I'm not what?" He stared at her blankly then, and she guiltily looked down to the red fizz in his glass - apparently after months of be so commital against _pop_, he was giving it another go - then forced her eyes to his as he continued to look at her in ignorance. She could make something up. She could ask him about Will. She could say anything, but she really didn't want to ask him anything anymore.

"Y'know.. _Royalty_?" He choked a bit, and she felt a little apologetic until he screwed up his face and she realized it might be that he just still didn't like the bubbles in his nose. "Because Will said-"

"I'm not." She watched him quietly then, as he looked down to the floor, then seriously, to her. She could see where Will was coming from, if she thought he looked like Phobos.. Just a hint of something, underneath they're otherwise polar-opposing forms. "I am quite sure, despite no parental history of biological background, that I am no son of Her majesty or His."

She swallowed at that; not his seriousness, but what might've easily been said accidentally. No biological background.. Didn't he know where he was from? She could only keep the quiet expression in fear she'd show pity then, as he smiled so shyly.. He was wonderful.

"Cornelia, if I was a prince, I'd certainly be using it against you. Especially Irma."

"Mmm.. You don't look like a prince to me.." Cornelia grinned and rolled her eyes as Alchemy grinned at him in a woozily coy look. There was a good few _reasons_, that fifteen year old girls ought not drink, and Cornelia would appear to be one of few this year, who actually realized that fact. "No, you're more of a rugged.. A rugged cave man."

Caleb's entire face had contorted with dread, and Cornelia grinned as he literally _'picked'_ her off of him; apparently fearing that he might catch whatever was causing her to behave in such a way. A few shots of vodka probably - Alchemy was constantly quoting that she was too _mature _for Cider. Instead she threw her head back and tried to pretend that the clear liquid _wasn't _burning her throat. "Alchemy, I'd really appreciate if you got off of him.. He's.. He's.. He's on a date with Will!"

Cornelia wasn't sure whether to be afraid, or laugh, because Caleb had turned a very dark colour of red, very quickly, and she raised innocent _'I only said the first name that came into my mind'_ eyebrows, as Alchemy frowned. And Caleb simply rolled his eyes, and took another swig of a cup of juice he didn't care for, attempting to feign dignity as Cornelia tried to pretend that she hadn't been the least bit considering saying her own name. "Will? Will Vandom? But I thought _he _was her date!"

In that instant, Caleb's red soda was spat out, and Cornelia found herself unable to turn around, as the girl stumbled onto her for support, apparently shocked by his probably _happy _accident of hitting her upper chest. But she'd only just managed to push the girl onto her own feet again when Caleb started forward, and Cornelia had expected to turn to find Matt, whilst Alchemy screeched out rambles of her poor dress.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo, she's still angry?" Will shuffled her feet a little, and found herself embarrassed for the first time, because people were looking at him. And she was all too aware - whether he'd done it to spite her or not - that Prince Phobos matched her outfit entirely. It was a bad costume gone worse, and it was taking all she had not to wail a moan. And if she did, his royal _highness _could deal with it. He was the one embarrassing her.

"Oh, no," It made it worse that she was small again, because she had to crane her neck to look at him in the close proximity, and he glanced up in Caleb's direction before Will met steely blue. "_I _am still angry, what Elyon is would be more of a form of bitter resent."

Will looked at him at that, and swallowed at the upturn of his nose. She never quite understood Prince Phobos' many shades of personality. Because, possibly, not one was yet to show her what everyone seemed sure of. She was yet to see an evil Tyrant, and his worst trait was the snooty inability to see past his crown.. And that.. _Feeling_. It was gone now; she'd have to avoid being guardian around him. But the main thing was that he was mad, and Elyon was... "If you're angry, think about all of those people you nearly killed."

"Yes, you're right. It does make me feel better." He smirked at his own sardonic drone, and Will rolled her eyes. She could understand, if Elyon was angry, because Cornelia had been the same. They didn't like the idea of Will being a replacement.. Will didn't like it either; the thought of being replaced.. But if Elyon would just listen.. And even if Elyon wanted to fight her.. This was her chance..

"I'll do it." Will watched his face change, and she restrained a sigh when the Prince raised a brow, and lifted his arm in offering to her. And it took a few seconds, before she realized he was serious, and pushed past him towards the door. "Not on your life, Phobos."

**...**

"Párte ta chéria sas makriá tis, protoú na tous kópsei to révma sas-" The words evacuated Caleb's mind with his breath, as he searched the crowds for her, and found them leaving.. And he pushed harder, and wish that he'd dressed as himself.. He didn't even have his belt; his knife. And the only thing he'd thought of earlier was what Will would think of him.. "No, move! Get out of my way, I need to-"

"HE'S GONNA BARF!" Caleb startled, as Cornelia slipped next to his shoulders, and watched the crowd part.. Apparently this was how things worked on Earth, and Caleb rushed forward as people complained, and Cornelia called out behind her, "False alarm!"

What was she doing? Why was she going with him? Phobos had been following her, and Caleb's heart raced as he threw himself through doors, outside to- "No!"

The portal closed directly in front of them.. There was no way to her.. What if he- Or- Caleb felt Cornelia grab him as he sank to the ground. She could easily be dead already. Or worse.. What if Cedric was.. What if Phobos.. "C-Caleb?"

"No, no, no no.. NO!" He didn't care. If Cornelia was watching him, and trying keep him from collapsing on the concrete by latching her hands to his arm. He didn't care. If he was shaking. He didn't care. If his lip was trembling. He didn't care. If he was screaming at nothing, because Will had already disappeared with that.. He didn't care at all. She'd be dead. Before he even got a chance.. To save her? To tell her everything? To show her all of the things that amazed him? He didn't know, and he didn't care. It didn't matter anyway. She'd be dead. "Giatí tha se skotóso! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Caleb-"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO.."

**...**

I hate you. It was he first thing that came into mind, as Elyon straightened her back, and her features tensed. I hate you so much. "Elyon.."

"Will Vandom." Elyon scowled, at Will's hopeful features. At Will's always messy hair and at the fact that the girl had worn a dress.. Elyon felt everything collapsing then; something inside of her cracking - that final support beam, that was that last straw, because Will had ruined everything! And now, Elyon was this; this monster, and she hated it, because she didn't even want to stop, but she'd been so close; she been fine; she'd had everything she had needed and then Will! "E-everything.."

It was harder than she thought, if only because rage was pulsating through her, and she hated it; she felt her eyes stinging because of it; because Will looked so.. So.. "Elyon, I know you're mad, but I-"

"M-mad? Yo-u think I'm-m-mad?" Elyon scoffed, because Will was going to say sorry. She was going to try to apologize and excuse herself, and she was- Elyon shrank back, for every step Will took forward; her hand outstretched.. As if she could help her! "Don't touch me! YOU did this!"

"What..?" It was coming out. She'd been planning to gloat. Planning to tell her how happy she was, planning not to say anything.. She didn't deserve the satisfaction.. To know.. "Elyon, I didn't do thi-"

"You.. You.. J-just took everything.. You stumble in, and suddenly everyone wants Will.. Everyone likes Will.. And you make them d-do this! You make them fight this, and you ruin everything, and y-you- You-" Elyon breathed, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about her brother; standing on the sidelines - here, outside of the castle, where everything would change. And she didn't want to look at her, keeping her eyes shut; keeping her voice calmer.. "Do you even care? D-do you even care what you've done to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Párte ta chéria sas makriá tis, protoú na tous kópsei to révma sas- -<strong> Get your hands away from her, before I cut them off, you-

**Giatí tha se skotóso! -** I'll kill you!


	9. Chapter 9

"Of course I care." Will took a step back, because Elyon didn't seem to know.. She didn't seem to realize.. "But Elyon.. I didn't.. Even if I wasn't here.."

"No.." Elyon shook her head forcefully, and Will swallowed as the poor girl's eyes watered. And Will didn't understand.. Why she was being blamed.. Elyon was the one who'd left. Elyon had chosen to leave them.. And Cornelia hadn't stopped reaching for her.. Elyon was the one who'd pushed the girls away.. Will hadn't asked for.. "No, this wouldn't have happened! It wouldn't be like this! P-Phobos.."

"I pay my respects to the Prince's presence, but I doubt that he has given you a fair point of view and if you'd just let me-"

"No!" Will stuttered back, as Elyon's eyes flashed up.. And resentment had been an understatement, and she wished that she'd realized.. Prince Phobos hadn't been being snooty.. He was _actually _warning her.. Because Will had to stop herself from stumbling further away, when Elyon's hands shone white. "I am not here to talk! You are meant to be here to finish this!"

White light was blinding, and Will wondered if Prince Phobos would be smiling.. Or maybe not.. She wasn't sure anymore, but she was sure that she didn't want to do this. "No.. El-"

Will piped a noise, as it rippled over her, and the sensation was of icy burning; of unclenchable pain, and searing headache that felt like it would explode from her brains.. Her knees begged to give, and there was a crushing gravity that made her bones seize in place; the only thing preventing her legs from turning to jelly.. "WHY WONT YOU FIGHT ME!"

It stopped; like a passing wave, wearing slowly away, and Will clenched her fists in hope of them absorbing the pain; somehow making it seem easier to stay standing as it kept up her balance. "I.. Don't want.. I wont-"

**...**

It was hopeless. Caleb looked hopeless and Cornelia felt her heart ache for him.. And Will had no idea, how lucky she was, to have such an opportunity.. Because Cornelia had always felt it; the need to only worry about herself.. Because before Will, nobody else did. "Caleb.."

The other girls.. They were wonderful.. But she'd always had _their _backs.. And it wasn't their fault, because she'd been strong set when she met them.. And Elyon had been a mess and Cornelia had realized that all of her friends must think of her a horrible person.. Because she always _'picked' _the ugly ones. That's what people said about them. That her friends were 'ugly' girls.

But she didn't pick the ugly ones at all. She picked the ones who needed to be looked after. Because Irma was beautiful and funny, but she'd been having trouble with her dad getting married again when they'd met..

And Hay Lin was so little, and she didn't always understand that not everyone was nice.. She had been so protected before she'd first come to the institute, and as much as Irma and Hay Lin had found each other..

Cornelia needed to look after people. Her dad always worked, and her mother didn't understand.. And she'd ruined everything.. And Caleb was different, and Caleb was lovely, and Will.. "What if she dies.. Cornelia.. What if she dies, because I wasn't.."

And her eyes watered, because his were.. "Caleb, you didn't- It wasn't your fault.."

He was sat on the curb and he stared down at the ground. Defeated, and yet he refused to leave his post. "Cornelia.. Will you take the girls home please.."

**...  
><strong>

"FIGHT BACK!" Prince Phobos swallowed, but a flicker of a smile remained as the blinding pure white energy; a form so close to the perfect element, smashed past and encased the tiny guardian, so that he could not see her until the light faded, and he found that she had bent forward; wincing against it, but refusing to bow entirely to the pain. There was an odd build up, that she would be creating, and Elyon had thrashed out several times before she'd even allowed anything more than her expression to reveal her pain..

But she wasn't bending to pressure. And she was wobbling on her feet, as she shook her head; trembling from her head to her frail legs; continuing to refuse. And Prince Phobos' face fell, when he finally saw; in all the surety in her eyes. This was strength. "I w-won-nt d-do it-t El-l-"

The fact that she was standing there, and not the intense light, that grew in mass with every time Elyon created it in her hands. The will to refuse; the strength _not _to fight for her own life, simply for the cause of she who was attacking her. "I said. Fight. BACK!"

And it was going to kill her. "FINIS!"

**...**

Elyon stopped, shaking entirely from her head to her feet, though with a far less pathetic stature than Will's shrunken quivering frame. The little girl hadn't even transformed. _Wouldn't _transform. And now Prince Phobos was standing in her way, and she watched as Will's knees gave in the background. "Get out of my way-"

"We do _not _murder people like this." Elyon swallowed at the darkness that shadowed her brother's face, and her eyes flickered to the tiny wreck staring up at him with giant, _misleading _eyes of tanning brown and a quivering lip to match it. She wasn'tin _that _much pain. She wasn't even crying. But Prince Phobos' scolding features were fierce. "Don't you understand.. This is no challenge.. This is no trick, nor longterm game.. This is not cheating.. You were about to kill her. Cold blooded murder."

And Elyon's eyes had widened at that; the sheer realization.. And whatever had been clouding her ears from hearing seemed to have evaporated, because she could hear it now; the stilted breath.. Will was trying to breathe.. And quivering was an understatement, because Will was jolting; tremors running over her body as large as though she were seizing.. And her knee's hadn't given because Will was tired; or bowing to her rage.. Will probably couldn't walk; certainly couldn't stand, and Will looked practically blue; a corpse.. "I-I.. I d-di-"

This wasn't what she'd wanted; it wasn't what she meant to happen.. This wasn't how it was supposed to be... Elyon felt her breath quivering, and her heart beating, and her eyes stung, and she sliced back open the portal with the same power which had nearly killed the girl in front of her..


	10. Chapter 10

It had been an immediate reaction; the familiar body had skidded from the portal onto Meridian ground as soon as it had began to open, and Prince Phobos - for maybe the first time - intended to simply step aside. Will Vandom was right. He had cheated, and there was no power in cheating. And he hoped, as he ignored Caleb - tranced to stare questioningly at Elyon for only a few moments - that the shivering mass of bones would forgive his foolishness; in exposing her to his monster.[0] "Donec ibi." _She's over there._

"Will!" Prince Phobos bowed his head, as Caleb ignored the fire; the danger, and was immediately at his knees beside her, and Prince Phobos wondered if there was a point in any apology, because Caleb faltered an attempt at reaching to touch her, before she seemed to latch herself onto him; finally allowing tears to fall, as Caleb pushed her hair from her face - with the gentlest touch - and whispered some form of apology maybe.

Possibly something of his presence to protect her - pulling her in to curl into his arching chest, and comforting her exactly how Phobos knew she would need.

And then taking her hand, then elbow, to help pull her up; supporting herself against him, because Phobos doubted that she'd be able to stand on her own.. And she'd clawed at him; the picture of the damsel in distress, with Caleb's bare chest to sob into.. While Caleb stared with daggers for eyes; his vision of course set on Phobos, rather than the perpetrator. "Ti kánate gia na tin? What have you done?"

Phobos knew, at this point, that all would be safe, because the steel coldness that Caleb had originally seemed to have inherited was not there.. But perhaps she had the same effect on both of them; she was certainly something to treasure - stirring guardianship and concern.. And Phobos smirked as Elyon blurted more than she need have said, "S-she.. I-I.. You only care because she's-"

**...**

Caleb stared, as Elyon stammered, and he realized that in his current state, Prince Phobos would be incapable of.. And only two people here had enough power to cause that much damage. "Y-you.. YOU?"

"I didn't- That's not-" Caleb's eyes narrowed, as he pulled Will a little closer; probably half-smothering her as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm, stilted breath on his bare chest, but hearing the gasps that desperately came with each one. And where rage had been immediately, disgust and an eerie coolness overpowered him, because he didn't want to lash out, and he didn't want to see the lights fade in either of their eyes.. He just wanted to take Will away from these people.

"You disgust me. Both of you." Elyon opened her mouth to assumingly defend herself, but withered under his glowering gaze; he was sure that pure hatred would be visible in his eyes, because he could easily spit on this princess. "You.. You with your clouded judgement; too far from humanity to even feel compassion.. You're only sorry you got caught! You don't eve-"

He was glad, when Will's fingers pulled over his skin, somehow reminding him to stop, because there were tears, and he _hoped _Elyon would see tears in his eyes. He _hoped _that Elyon would know what he was; simply so that her shame would be larger. "I.. I didn't mean to.."

But Caleb couldn't listen anymore, and he found himself walking faster than he should have been, and he hoped Will would understand; as he pulled her by their arms' distance, with her hand secure yet grasping his - that he was too angry to even pace himself for her. For eveything that Elyon had done. For the fact that Prince Phobos had been stood there.. For the hot tears that both blurred his vision, and lay hot; soaked into his bare chest.. "We're going home Will."

* * *

><p>Ti kánate gia na tin? - What have you done to her?<p>

[0] 'His monster' meaning Elyon.


	11. Chapter 11

Will wasn't entirely sure, between Caleb's ivy green eyes staring fearfully into hers on Meridian, and somewhere on the long walk home with his hand fastened to hers, _when _delirium had kicked in, but a euphoria of slightly detached numbness would seem to have clouded her senses, by the time they'd got to her building, so that she found herself laughing - the tiniest murmur of sound - when he'd picked her up like a toddler. And she'd been glad - when he finally put her down - to find _his_ smile, as fatigue washed over her. "The key is-"

"Under the doormat." Will let herself lean on the wall beside her apartment's door, grinning as he bent down to lift up the rubbery thing; waiting for him to look, before..

"Actually, my key is on top of the door-_frame_." She smirked as he stood; obviously embarrassed by his assumption - or perhaps it was the sleepy slur of her words. "Why did you think it was under the mat? Even Irma's is above her door, and Hay Lin's house is just never empty, so-"

She stopped once he'd retrieved the key, and pushed it into the lock; grinning and shaking her head at what he would probably call incessant rambling, and she tilted her head as he gave her a look. "...I didn't think you'd be able to reach, okay.."

"Is that a _short _joke?" Will smiled as he pushed open the door, and followed his lead; flicking on the lights, but wincing at their brightness. "It's not bad, you're getting good at-"

"No.. Honestly.. I, uh, really didn't think you'd be able to reach.."

**...**

It couldn't have been long, as Caleb lay his head back on her couch, before Will had stopped talking entirely - only asking in a tired murmur for him to keep talking as she slipped in and out of conciousness, and he smiled, now, at the quietness of the night around them; with her head on his arm, like nothing had happened tonight. He smiled at the way she'd sworn she was listening, if he'd dared to stop talking, and he smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep, frowning and pouting; searching for something to shield her from the chill in the air.

He'd left her there, while he'd changed - apparently everyone had something he'd fit into, because wherever he went he got dirty - slipping what he could only assume to be one of her mother's jackets onto her, after realizing that he had retrieved neither of theirs. And he stood, now, watching in quiet mesmerization, as her turned back rose and fell, and he crouched down beside her before he dared move her. "Will? ..Will, don't you want to go to bed?"

"Mmmnn.." He grinned at that; a slow, purposeful movement, as she'd tried to turn herself around, and he found himself watching, in the now only moonlit room, as her mussed hair slid rebelliously across her face; creating lines of shadows over peachy porcelain, her lips moving in shivers of the cold... And he replaced the long jacket; which had easily slipped from her self-entwining limbs, and he pushed his arms in the fold of her knees, and the nimble rounding curve of her spine - adoring her slumber-induced form for searching form him happily; the whisper of a smirk on her lips, as if she knew a secret of his.. As if she knew exactly how unbearably radiant she was.. "..Where are we going..?"

Caleb smiled when she spoke; perhaps not as fast asleep as he'd believed, he carried her towards her bedroom as she let her head fall back; instantly slipping away again, before he'd even needed to answer..

And Caleb pushed the door open to her room, smiling at the shadows of scattered clothing, which revealed exactly Will's personality, in so many of her emotions. He pushed her onto the bed then, with the ease of carrying a pillow, knowing that she'd kicked her shoes off, and pulling the duvet up to meet her center, before he'd had to stop.

She was awful: dreadful and beautiful, and he wondered if no one else could see it. It was their loss, if they couldn't, because her eyes were certainly her best and worst feature - startling anyone, of whom's soul they were about to capture - and even with them hidden, she was breathtaking.

And it was as though made for this scene, that the chair had moved; not close as it should be, but close enough to entice him to pull it up beside her..

He was sure he'd been here before - not the room, but the calm commotion he was carrying out in deja vu. He'd hated her then; Caleb was sure, as his mind retraced his hand over her refined jawline; his thumb resting under her lips. Even her breathing was the same. And he'd nearly lost so much time; he was back where he had been; he shouldn't have always been so scared of her. "You're just far too shocking, aren't you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Will breathed a laugh at Caleb's dispense, as warm lips met hers; in an all too familiar faintest brush, that she shouldn't already know off by heart after one kiss. But he pulled back; jerked up - as though he'd been unaware of her fuzzy conciousness. But she didn't want him to leave yet.

**...**

Caleb had jerked, when he'd realized she was awake, but found her following him upwards in his attempt to pull away, and decided in that moment; that he liked _nothing _better than the feeling of her smile on his lips.

She was laughing too - a pretty sound, that he could feel as much as he could hear, and Caleb wondered if delirium was sinking in for her.. Though the thought - and _all _rational thoughts - disapitated completely, as instead of delirium, every one of his senses heightened. He found himself awakening entirely: the feeling of calm long gone, and his heart beating faster with each second, and adrenaline pumping where blood should be; pulsing past his ears as her mouth moved against his.

Because he'd never really kissed before; he'd never thought much of it. Her lips moving slowly; experimentally changing shape and meshing with his. And Caleb's mind begged for him to follow - his own mouth stumbling blindly to mimick hers - with no idea of what he was doing; whether he was meant to be doing it. He only knew one thing. He liked this kind of kissing, with slightly open mouths, and he hoped she knew that he'd never have been able to stop himself.

**...**

"Will.." Will smiled in her dreaming, as Caleb's whisper smiled.. And she allowed him to guide her back; to completely lying down, with the only conditional term to her obligingness, being that he'd had to do so with his lips, and she knew he'd be in an awkward position; now entirely sitting over her, without the option of leaving, because she wasn't ready to give it to him..

And she wasn't sure if he were being nice, or maybe it was a miracle of his nature, that he was yet to pick out on her manner; the fact that her lips were quickly feeling numb in the sense of her control, and he only seemed to deepen, for every clumsy mistake she made, and her mind, if happy before, would be glowing in pure rapture; an ecstasy of his wonderful lips on hers, though she could only sink back into her pillow with a smile too wide to think about hiding, as he shot back a little quickly.

"Did you bite me?" Will found herself finding it much more funny than it was; she knew it couldn't have hurt, because he sounded more amazed than truly defensive.. And in all honesty she wouldn't be able to tell him, as she enjoyed the gentle prickling sensation on her lips where he'd been, because she wasn't even sure where she was at this moment, nevermind the position of her teeth long seconds ago.. Everything had slowed down; since the moment his lips had found hers... Or perhaps when he'd laid her in bed, and she'd felt his course fingers - delicately soft as he cupped her face in his hands; just the way that he touched made her feel like some sort of precious thing; a flower in the palm of his adulation.

**...**

"I don't know.. Did I?" Will found herself laughing, and Caleb swallowed, at the beautiful sound; at the new and crystal memory, of that noise being absorbed directly through him, the entirety of his body on full alert; his bottom lip tingling in an odd form of enjoyment, where her teeth had grazed over in attempt to keep him from leaving her own beautiful full reds. "I'm sorry.."

She wasn't, but he was entirely glad, because he'd liked every second of her; cursing the mentality which had brought him to move away, and feeling his swollen heart beating against his chest as he realized she was drifting. "Will.. Don't go to sleep.."

He pushed himself up, to sit beside her on the matress, and found his fingers drawing patterns over her lower chest; fiddling with the maroon lace of Hay Lin's borrowed dress. She looked definitly stunning in it; now that she was smiling, and she could easily blow him away if she continued that sleepy giggle of hers; the underlying laugh she refused to put effort into, whilst he had to use all of his efforts not to swallow it once more; her beautiful laugh, that made him feel in such a way.. "But I'm tired.."

"Please.. Please.." Caleb smiled; finding his own teeth recreating the dents she'd invisibly made on his lip, and resorting to untying and tying that lace, because he needed a distractiong; not that this one was any good, considering he could smell her sweet scent and _she _was probably not his best distraction from herself. "Please stay awake Will.."

"But you put me in bed.." He dropped the lace and smiled, as her closed eyes and upturned lips created the image of trancendance. Perfection was the way that her cheeks rounded and sloped to her chin; the way that her chin merely drew him to her neck, and the delicacy of her shoulders in a dress that seemed just a breath too large for her body.

"Kalinýchta, epithymóntas páthos. Kánete koimitheíte mou adýnati.." Caleb's soft smile grew, only slightly, when she beamed in sleeping, at his lips meeting hers for one last show of his affections. "Sweet dreams Will.."

* * *

><p><strong>Kalinýchta, epithymóntas páthos. Kánete koimitheíte mou adýnati.. - <strong>Good night, desiring passion. You make my sleep impossible.. (obviously, like all translations, this is the direct, but what Caleb would have said would only _basically _mean this)


	13. Chapter 13

It would be nearest to midnight, as one young girl's dreams started to recreate her dream's wish coming true, that the wind began to change, and between that and the sea.. Between flame and ice.. Between night and day.. Between dark and night..

After centuries of no living being, treading on the floor.. After decades since new dead had been locked, deep within.. Everything was changing.

And it was a canine; a young wolf, who dared tread within the dread-filled caving walls of Mount Thanos.. And even if this creature; if this dog were to live to tell the tale, there would be no words to describe the cracking of a tomb; as what lay within it _awoke._

**The Celts believed that there is a material world that we live in, and a supernatural world occupied by strange creatures, gods, elves, and the spirits of the dead. Twice a year (end of February and end of October), the borders between these worlds become thin, and you can pass between the worlds. **

**The Celts thought that, on the night of October 31, supernatural creatures would pass through the veil between worlds and would walk our world. **

**Some people feared that ghosts and magical creatures might cause trouble. So the people dressed up in costumes. Some believed that the costumes would frighten away the creatures. Others believed that the magical creatures would be fooled into thinking that the costumed people were also magical – and leave them alone.**


End file.
